Um amor para recordar
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: O tempo e a distância não esmorecem a história de um doce e inesquecível sentimento[A.U. Oneshot Romance Lemon Hyoga&Shun] fic vencedora do segundo challenge da comunidade HyogaxShun Yaoi!


**Avisos: **_Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos de qualquer modo._

_Essa fic, que ainda não sei como foi vencedora do 2º challenge da comunidade Hyoga x Shun Yaoi, contém Yaoi(relacão amorosa entre homens) e Lemon (relação sexual entre homens). Se não é fã, sente-se ofendido e talz pode clicar no "x" aí em cima._

_Se gosta, boa leitura. _**

* * *

**

**Um amor para recordar**

**Por: **_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo: **_O tempo e a distância não esmorecem a história de um doce e inesquecível sentimento (A.U. Romance / Lemon Hyoga&Shun)_

Um jovem de belos cabelos esverdeados, pele alva, olhos de um verde brilhante que externavam sua alma repleta de bondade e pureza encontrava-se sobre a cama de colunas, uma caixa de tamanho mediano, retangular, forrada com papel azul-céu, sobre seus joelhos. Era seu pequeno tesouro, sua caixa com as recordações mais preciosas de sua vida.

Abriu-a e com todo cuidado pegou um medalhão prateado em forma de pentagrama.

–Há quanto tempo não o via –estendeu o medalhão que fora de sua mãe, que falecera quando era pequeno. Uma sensação de nostalgia pareceu invadi-lo –Nii-san... por onde andará? –perguntou-se ao pegar uma das várias cartas e fotografias que tinha de seu irmão mais velho.

Ikki era do tipo que não parava em um emprego. Vivia viajando pelo mundo em busca de um trabalho melhor. Sempre fora um irmão superprotetor mas desde que Shun fizera 18 anos começou a deixá-lo mais livre.

Percorreu os olhos por seus tesouros até encontrar o que procurava.

–Achei que já o havia perdido –sorriu ao pegar uma nota de compra. A primeira compra na Livraria Aquariun, uma das mais conceituadas de Tokyo –A primeira vez que vi o Hyoga –murmurou sonhador, as lembranças aflorando-lhe a mente.

_O céu estava em um azul profundo, em uma bela tarde de sábado. Shun aproveitava a folga que seu chefe lhe dera para passear pelo centro comercial da cidade. Não gostava de andar desacompanhado por aí, pois via de regra garotas, e até alguns rapazes, o paravam na rua exclamando como ele era bonito e bombardeavam-lhe de perguntas, entre as quais se ele estava sozinho._

_Nunca compreendera com exatidão o porquê de tanto assédio. Respondia de forma educada a algumas das perguntas e sempre encontrava um jeito de escapar._

_Caminhava meio a esmo, as lojas, lanchonetes passavam com pouca nitidez, até que uma loja em especial chamou-lhe a atenção. Tratava-se de uma grande livraria. Na vitrine, alguns dos títulos mais vendidos. Pelo vidro, via-se um ambiente aconchegante, moderno. Numa placa brilhante lia-se: "Livraria Aquariun"._

_Desde que se entendia por gente era fascinado por livros. Dentre as poucas vezes que saíra com seu irmão arrumara sempre uma forma de convencê-lo a irem a bibliotecas, livrarias, sebos, etc. Perguntou-se mentalmente como nunca reparara na existência desse magnífico estabelecimento._

_Adentrou a loja, estarrecido com o grande número de títulos ali presentes. Livros nacionais, importados, grandes e pequenos, jornais de todas as partes do globo, revistas diversas, tudo perfeitamente organizado. Havia seções especiais para cada tipo de literatura, uma área com todos os lançamentos de mangá, outra com cerca de dez computadores, para utilização dos consumidores e um luxuoso café._

_Direcionou-se à seção de mitologia. Olhou com interesse para as várias capas e títulos até ouvir uma voz próxima de si._

_–Boa tarde.Posso ajudá-lo? –ao virar-se Shun se deparou com o par de olhos azuis mais lindos que já vira._

_Um homem, mais ou menos da sua idade, cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, olhos amendoados que denotavam sua ascendência oriental, se encontrava parado a seu lado. Trajava uma calça social escura e camisa azul-marinho com as palavras "Livraria Aquariun" bordadas em prata no bolso frontal, o que deixava claro que trabalhava ali. Possuía um ar sério, que não escondia, porém, sua beleza._

_–Posso ajudá-lo? –tornou a perguntar em um forte sotaque russo, achando obviamente que o outro não escutara._

_Shun já abrira a boca para dizer um "Não, obrigado" quando algo em sua mente o fez calar-se. Se dispensasse a ajuda o loiro atenderia outro cliente, e algo nele não queria permitir que o loiro se afastasse._

_–Sim –sorriu ele –Procuro um bom livro sobre mitologia grega, poderia me recomendar algum?_

_–Interessa-se por mitologia grega então? –disse o outro em tom simpático –Um dos livros mais conceituados sobre mitologia é este aqui –pegou em mãos um livro intitulado "A Grécia e sua mitologia –Deuses, monstros e heróis"._

_–Já possuo um exemplar desse –disse o outro –o que procuro mesmo...é um livro sobre o Panteão Olímpico._

_–Recomendo este aqui –mostrou um livro chamado "Deuses do Olimpo e sua importância na mitologia" –Já o li e garanto que é muito bom._

_–Já que recomenda vou levá-lo então...como se chama? –perguntou._

_–Yukida –apontou para um pequeno crachá no peito –Hyoga Yukida._

_–Prazer Yukida-san. Me chamo Amamiya, Shun. –disse curvando-se de forma respeitosa._

_–O prazer é todo meu Amamiya-san –o loiro retribuiu o cumprimento –e volte mais vezes._

_–Voltarei com certeza –disse Shun pouco antes de se encaminhar para o caixa, um doce sorriso se fazia presente em seus lábios._

Shun tornou a guardar de forma delicada a notinha dentro da caixa.

– Se ao menos ele estivesse aqui para ver –suspirou –Mas a filial russa da Aquariun precisava de sua ajuda...só espero que ele esteja bem –continuou a relembrar de sua vida desde quando conhecera o loiro.

_Desde aquele dia não vinha outro na mente de Shun além de Hyoga. Sua concentração diminuíra visivelmente e um dia seu chefe o repreendera severamente por isso._

_–Amamiya-san! Aonde anda com a cabeça? Há meia hora pedi-lhe que mandasse uma cópia dos documentos a Sorento e até agora nada –ralhou o chefe._

_–Perdão Solo-sama –encolheu-se o rapaz –Mandarei as cópias imediatamente._

_–Você é um bom funcionário então o perdoarei dessa vez –retirou-se._

_Julian Solo era dono de uma grande empresa de transportes marítimos, a Netuno's. Não era muito mais velho que Shun, porém tinha todo o peso de uma empresa às suas costas. Era um homem justo, bonito, inteligente e rico. Um tanto megalomaníaco, mas quase todo membro da elite o é, em maior ou menor grau._

_Na hora do almoço correu até a livraria a fim de vê-lo novamente. Chegara a voltar outras vezes a livraria desde a primeira vez em que se falaram e acabou por desenvolver uma amizade com o loiro. Era muito fácil conversar com ele, já que ambos possuíam gostos em comum._

_–Só espero que não seja tarde –murmurou a si mesmo enquanto olhava o relógio em seu pulso._

_Em poucos minutos encontrava-se na Aquariun. Esquadrinhou a loja com o olhar porém nada do loiro. Aproximou-se do caixa onde o dono da livraria conversava com um belo homem de pele bronzeada e longos cachos azulados._

_–Com licença, Yukida-san se encontra? –perguntou com ligeiro acanhamento._

_–Oui –respondeu com polidez o dono, pouco antes de prender suas longas madeixas verde-azuladas em um rabo de cavalo baixo –Está no depósito, mandarei chamá-lo –virou-se a um jovem de cabelos negros e longos, murmurou alguma coisa e o jovem saiu apressado._

_–Você é amigo do pato? –perguntou o homem de cabelos cacheados em tom curioso._

_–Pato? –repetiu Shun confuso._

_–Milo! Já disse para não chamar o Hyoga assim –ralhou o outro._

_–Eu sei Kamus –resmungou Milo –Mas que ele vive atrás de você que nem um patinho, ah isso vive. Vixi...falando no diabo..._

_Shun virou-se e viu que Hyoga se aproximava. Sorriu com gosto e o loiro retribuiu._

_–Olá Yukida-san –cumprimentou o rapaz._

_–Olá. Veio cedo hoje. O chefe o dispensou? –perguntou com ligeiro tom de curiosidade._

_–Estou em meu horário de almoço e... –ao ver que Kamus e Milo voltaram a conversar, prosseguiu –gostaria de saber de você...quer vir almoçar comigo._

_Um leve rubor surgira nas faces de Hyoga. Shun já reparara que o outro era muito tímido, talvez mais que si próprio. Decidira então tomar a iniciativa pois se dependesse do loiro o convite demoraria a surgir._

_–Sim... –concordou, o rosto rubro._

_Um sorriso se fez presente nos lábios de Shun._

_–Ótimo –disse em tom animado –Conheço um bom lugar para almoçarmos. O dono é amigo de um amigo que trabalha como moto-boy em um escritório de advocacia._

_–Que confusão –sorriu o loiro._

_–É, mas a comida dele é uma delicia, principalmente as sobremesas._

_–Parece ótimo. Mestre? –virou-se para Kamus –Vou almoçar, alguma objeção?_

_–Non Hyoga, pode ir –disse o francês._

_–É até melhor que você vá, assim posso ficar a sós com meu cubo-de-gelo –disse Milo em tom possessivo, sua mão entrelaçando a do outro._

_–Milo! –exclamou Kamus, um leve rubor em seu rosto._

_–Até logo –disse Hyoga afastando-se com um confuso Shun._

_O restaurante "Cantinho do Brasil" era muito aconchegante. Havia mesinhas redondas do lado de fora do estabelecimento e algumas, mais refinadas, dentro. Era um ambiente descontraído e seu dono, um homem de dois metros de altura e cem quilos de puro músculo, simpaticíssimo_

_Sentaram-se em uma das mesinhas internas e começaram a conversar, enquanto o prato não chegava._

–_Então os dois...? –perguntou Shun._

_–Sim, vivem juntos há cerca de três anos. Quando meu mestre o apresentou não acreditei que durasse mais de um mês –comentou Hyoga –Porém os dois realmente se gostam._

_–È o que me pareceu... –disse Shun pensativo, o olhar perdido nas feições do loiro. A forma como a franja caía sobre os olhos, como instintivamente molhava os finos lábios, como apenas um sorriso conseguia torná-lo ainda mais belo e atraente._

"Amor a primeira vista" –pensou Shun emergindo de suas ternas lembranças.Puxou uma foto ligeiramente maior que as demais. Fora adquirida de forma curiosa...

_Shun e Hyoga terminaram a refeição e o garçom trouxera um dos doces mais pedidos, e especialidade da casa: bolo de sorvete coberto de chocolate quente e brigadeiros._

_–A aparência é ótima –disse Hyoga fitando desejoso o prato._

_–O gosto também, prova –disse Shun._

_–Ah, com licença... –pediu uma moça um pouco mais nova que eles, olhos rosados e cachos arroxeados –Será que eu poderia...tirar uma foto? –perguntou de maneira tímida, uma câmera fotográfica em mãos._

_–Nossa? –perguntou Hyoga em ar de espanto._

_–É...vocês são tão...bonitos e, bem...quero uma foto de lembrança –o rosto da garota tomava gradativamente o tom escarlate –Posso?_

_Shun olhou para o loiro que, apesar do desconforto, parecia não ter objeção._

_–Tem uma condição... –disse o virginiano._

_–Qual? –perguntou a garota._

_–Quero uma cópia da foto –sorriu Shun –Certo..._

_–Sakurazaki, Yui –apresentou-se a garota._

_–Prazer Sakurazaki-san. –cumprimentou –Sou Amamiya, Shun._

_–E eu sou Yukida, Hyoga._

_–Amamiya-san, Yukida-san, eu mandarei uma cópia da foto –comprometeu-se Yui já posicionando a máquina._

"Uma ótima foto" –pensou Shun ao olhar de forma carinhosa para o loiro. Olhou pela janela e um forte temporal começara a cair, a sacada molhada pelas grossas gotas de chuva – "Naquele dia também choveu" –sorriu de forma saudosa.

_No mesmo dia Hyoga combinara de pegá-lo no serviço. Uma chuva fina e gelada começara a cair pouco antes de se encontrarem._

_–Desculpa, Yukida-san, você tomou chuva por minha causa –disse Shun encabulado ao chegarem na porta de sua casa._

_–Não tem porque se desculpar, eu que me ofereci a acompanhá-lo –sorriu Hyoga de maneira gentil –E já não é a primeira vez que peço para me chamar de Hyoga apenas._

_–Certo, Hyoga... –disse o garoto fitando os olhos do outro._

_Era difícil dizer quem dera o primeiro passo, porém segundos depois a distância entre eles fora vencida e seus lábios se uniram num beijo doce, lânguido, as gotas geladas de chuva caíam pesadamente sobre eles. Os minutos pareceram infinitos até se separarem, os corações acelerados, os rostos rubros._

_–Ah...bem...não quer subir e se secar? –convidou Shun sem ousar encará-lo, como se o contato visual o despertasse para algo que não tinha certeza se o loiro corresponderia._

_–Sim –respondeu Hyoga em voz baixa._

_Adentrarem a pequena casa em relativo silêncio, o olhar do loiro parecia registrar cada canto do aposento. Shun guiou-o até o quarto, onde estavam as toalhas._

_Um olhar divertido surgiu no rosto do virginiano ao fitar sua cama, as palavras de _

_Milo tornaram a ecoar em sua mente "-Você é amigo do pato?". Hyoga acompanhou o olhar do outro e enrubesceu. Um lindo patinho de pelúcia amarela, com olhos profundamente azuis parecia observá-los._

– Foi uma surpresa e tanto, não é Hyo-chan? –perguntou Shun esticando o braço para pegar o patinho –O mais engraçado, além do apelido que Milo dera a ele, foi ter te comprado um dia antes de conhecê-lo, apenas porque sonhei com um lago repleto de patos e cisnes –sorriu ao abraçar o pato, a mente mergulhando novamente em lembranças.

_–Se quiser tomar um banho quente, fique a vontade –dizia Shun, a cabeça dentro do guarda-roupa, uma toalha em mãos –O banheiro é à esquerda. Te empresto algumas roupas que eram do nii-san e que ele me deu –estendeu a toalha ao loiro, que olhava fixamente o soalho._

_–Certo...obrigado...Amamiya-san –disse visivelmente encabulado, pegando a toalha que lhe era estendida._

_–Pode me chamar de Shun, Yuki...digo, Hyoga –sorriu o rapaz –Enquanto você se seca verei o que podemos jantar –já estava para se retirar quando concluiu –Fique a vontade._

_Poucos minutos se passaram até que Hyoga aparecesse na cozinha, usando uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta branca, os cabelos loiros ainda úmidos, os olhos transmitindo uma certa insegurança._

_–Terminei –disse ele encostado à porta._

_Shun virou-se na mesma hora e sentiu o coração disparar. Aquele visual despojado deixara o loirinho ainda mais sexy. Os olhos verdes percorreram todo corpo e rosto do aquariano, guardando cada mínimo traço na memória._

_–Melhor se secar ou pegará uma gripe –disse o russo em tom preocupado ao fitar as roupas encharcadas do rapaz._

_–Certo –disse Shun ao sair de seus devaneios –Serei breve, me espere na sala. Pode ligar o som ou a TV se quiser –sorriu pouco antes de entrar no banheiro._

_A água quente descia por seu alvo corpo, sua mente voava até a sala de seu apartamento. Até Hyoga. Fora amor à primeira vista, disso tinha certeza, apesar de nunca ter acreditado em tais coisas. Desde que fitara aqueles olhos azuis, nunca mais outro preencheu seus pensamentos além do loiro._

_Com o tempo o fascínio tornara-se algo mais forte. Não fora difícil, afinal possuíam muito em comum. Assunto para conversar nunca fora um problema para ambos. Horas se passavam e o assunto não tinha fim._

_Via nas safiras do loiro que seu sentimento era recíproco, porém, como aproximar-se?Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho embaçado pelo vapor e decidiu-se. Tomaria a iniciativa. Haviam se beijado uma vez e isso já era um bom sinal._

_Fechou o chuveiro, a felpuda toalha envolvendo e secando o corpo delineado. Vestiu-se de modo simples: calça de moletom azul-marinho e camiseta preta. Respirou fundo e caminhou a passos largos até a sala, onde Hyoga observava a estante repleta de livros._

_–Demorei? –perguntou, enrubescendo assim que o olhar do aquariano cruzou com o seu._

_–De forma alguma –sorriu o loiro aproximando-se, os olhares fixos, os rostos com um ligeiro rubor –Shun...eu...bem, eu..._

_–Shhh... –fez Shun pondo o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Hyoga –Não precisa dizer nada, sei que se sente igual a mim. E isso basta –aproximou-se relutante e colou seus lábios aos do loiro de maneira tímida._

_O loiro correspondeu e o beijo aprofundou-se aos poucos. As línguas numa dança sincronizada, os corações acelerados batiam juntos. Um beijo repleto de um sentimento cálido, capaz de derreter até as calotas polares. Os braços de Shun em torno do pescoço do aquariano, e as mãos de Hyoga envolviam o corpo do virginiano._

"A partir daquele dia nunca mais nos separamos" –sorriu Shun afastando um pouco o patinho de pelúcia para fitá-lo nos olhos profundamente azuis – "Terminamos a noite com um belo filme a dois. Um dia inesquecível" –tornou a vasculhar a caixinha. Passou rapidamente os olhos por algumas fotos que tiraram juntos em seus passeios.Olhou com um leve sorriso para uma que tirara em Kyoto. Nela encontravam-se Seiya, seu amigo de longa data, moto-boy de um escritório de advocacia, o "Nibelungo's Ring"; Shiryu, amigo de Hyoga, que trabalhava na Aquariun também; Milo e Kamus, que planejaram a excursão; Hyoga e ele ao centro, o braço do loiro entre seus ombros. - "O templo Jishu, em Kyoto era muito bonito. O passeio foi ótimo."

_Estavam lá Kamus, Milo, Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun a espera de Seiya na estação. O moreno ligara há pouco tempo atrás no celular se Shun avisando que se atrasaria._

_–Será que esse tal de Seiya demora muito? –perguntou Milo, o mais impaciente._

_–Ele disse que não demoraria e...ah! Lá vem ele –disse Shun olhando para um garoto mais ou menos de sua altura, cabelos castanhos e curtos, que corria em direção ao grupo._

_–Puf...puf...ah...desculpem...o atraso –ofegou o moreno, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, a cabeça baixa, o fôlego voltando aos poucos._

_–Este aqui é meu amigo Seiya –sorriu Shun –E estes são Milo –o grego acenou simpático –Kamus –o francês fez um breve cumprimento –Hyoga, que você já conhece, e Shiryu, amigo de Hyoga._

_–Muito prazer –cumprimentou o garoto de cabelos negros em ar educado._

_–Sem formalidades, por favor –sorriu Seiya com seu constante bom humor –Me chamem apenas de Seiya e eu os chamo apenas pelos nomes. Sempre fui péssimo pra guardar sobrenomes. Certo?_

_–Por mim, ótimo –disse Milo –Até porquê sobrenomes japoneses são todos complicados._

_–Sem problemas –concordou Kamus._

_–Tudo bem –disse Shiryu._

_–Beleza! Shun-chan, Hyo-chan, o que vamos fazer primeiro? –perguntou o moreno._

_Andaram por todos os lugares históricos que conseguiram visitar no período de tempo que dispunham. Shun sentiu-se profundamente fascinado pelo templo Jishu, que tinha fama de dar sorte no amor. No final da tarde fizeram a longa viagem de volta e Milo convidou-os para irem até o apartamento que dividia com Kamus._

_Shun, ao adentrar o apartamento, reparou na decoração, que nada mais era do que uma mistura dos gostos de ambos. Móveis clássicos e modernos, quadros e esculturas gregas, livros e mais livros nas estantes davam um tom exclusivo, único, ao local, sem no entanto deixar de possuir bom gosto e requinte._

_Sentaram-se na sala de jantar enquanto Milo ia a cozinha, pegar algo para "adoçar a boca" como ele mesmo dissera._

_–Muito bonito seu apartamento, Kamus-san –disse Shun com um lindo sorriso no rosto._

_–Merci –disse o francês visivelmente orgulhoso de seu lar._

_–As esculturas gregas são lindas –disse Seiya que olhava com curiosidade para cada canto do local –Adoro a arte grega._

_–Então já fui com a sua cara, Seiya –disse Milo que trouxera uma enorme travessa de pudim de chocolate._

_Kamus olhou ligeiramente para a travessa e lançou um olhar fulminante ao grego, que apenas sorriu de forma marota._

_–Mestre Kamus? O que aconteceu? –perguntou Hyoga ao ver a expressão de poucos amigos do francês._

_–Nada não –riu Milo –Ele tá zangado comigo só porque ele é VICIADO em pudim de chocolate –disse enquanto servia uma taça exageradamente cheia e a estendia a Kamus._

_–Isso non fica assim –disse o aquariano ao pegar a taça._

_–Espero mesmo que não fique –disse o escorpiano em tom malicioso, assim que todos se serviram._

_–Hum...você mesmo que o preparou, Milo-san? –perguntou Shiryu em tom baixo._

_–Pra começar, pode tirar esse "san" depois do meu nome, não há necessidade. Bem, fui sim. Não sabia que se interessava por culinária –respondeu Milo._

_–Como moro sozinho o interesse por culinária foi quase natural –disse o jovem, sua frase mais longa naquele dia._

_–Nossa, eu também moro sozinho mas sou um desastre na cozinha –riu Seiya pouco depois de levar outra colherada de pudim à boca –Se a nee-san não preparasse o almoço pra mim...estaria frito._

_–Kamus... –virou-se Milo ao francês, que já terminara a comer sua terceira taça de pudim –Você tá sujo de pudim._

_–Onde? –perguntou, olhando para a roupa._

_–Deixa que eu limpo –aproximou-se do francês e lambeu de forma carinhosa o pouco de pudim no canto de seus lábios. Aproveitou-se do momento e beijou-o apaixonadamente, sem se importar com o grupo que os assistia e fazendo um rubor surgir nas faces do aquariano. _

_Um sentimento cálido brotou no peito de Shun. Com esse passeio ele pôde conhecer mais intimamente Kamus, a quem Hyoga considerava quase como um pai, apesar de ter idade apenas para ser seu irmão mais velho, e Milo, que por mais que o loiro reclamasse fazia parte de sua vida, e mesmo discutindo era visível que os dois possuíam alguma forma de carinho mútuo. O relacionamento entre Milo e Kamus era algo tão lindo, tão contagiante. Apesar de opostos, os dois se entendiam perfeitamente. Se completavam. Desejou fortemente que seu relacionamento com Hyoga possuísse o mesmo amor e compreensão._

–Hyoga... –murmurou Shun ao guardar a foto, a saudade rasgando-lhe o peito.

Pegou a foto mais externa da caixa, a última foto que tiraram juntos. No aeroporto. Quando se separaram.

_Já completara um ano que os dois começaram a namorar. A vida parecia não ter como ficar melhor. Conseguia administrar de maneira excelente o tempo com o emprego, a faculdade e o namoro, que ia às mil maravilhas.Todo final de semana Hyoga passava a noite em sua casa. _

_Seu círculo social crescera desde que começaram a sair mais com Milo e Kamus. Conhecera Mu e Shaka, um casal muito simpático, amigos de Kamus desde a faculdade; Afrodite, estilista famosíssimo, e seu namorado, chamado pelos amigos de Death Mask; Saga, chefe de Milo da redação do jornal "Ohayo Nippon", e seu irmão gêmeo Kanon; Aiolia, amigo de infância de Milo, e seu irmão mais velho Aiolos, um agente de viagens._

_Desde o passeio a Kyoto, Seiya e Shiryu se falavam todo dia e ficaram muito amigos, principalmente quando a namorada que o libriano tinha na China terminara o namoro para ficar com um modesto camponês._

_Era um lindo sábado e Shun acabara de voltar da faculdade quando Hyoga apareceu, uma expressão preocupada no rosto._

–_O que foi? –perguntou o virginiano ao notar o semblante carregado do loiro –Algum problema?_

–_Shun... –disse em tom baixo, gesticulando para que se sentasse. Shun sentou-se apreensivo, esperando que ele prosseguisse –Mestre Kamus acabou de me informar que...a filial da Aquariun na Rússia apresenta alguns problemas, Isaac não pôde dar conta de tudo e..._

–_E? –perguntou, o coração pesado, uma intuição de que algo bom não era a invadi-lo._

–_Preciso partir imediatamente para lá, com mestre Kamus –concluiu, os olhos sem ousar encará-lo._

–_Imediatamente? –repetiu Shun tentando absorver toda a informação –Mas...você volta logo..certo?_

–_A resolução pode durar meses, mas não posso faltar com mestre Kamus –disse em ar pesaroso –Já tenho as malas prontas. Parto no vôo das duas._

–_Poderia...ao menos acompanhá-lo? –perguntou, a cabeça baixa –Até o aeroporto?_

–_Claro que pode –sorriu._

_Em todo caminho até o aeroporto tentou entender o que tudo aquilo significava. Hyoga partiria, sem data certa para voltar. Mil dúvidas começaram a surgir. E se Hyoga não mais voltasse? Se nunca mais tornassem a se ver? Se algo acontecesse a ele na Rússia? Uma dor aguda atingiu-lhe o coração. Não queria que Hyoga partisse, apesar de saber que era inevitável._

_Tiraram uma foto como lembrança e uma promessa de que tornariam a se ver._

–_Shun... –sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido –Eu volto, juro._

–_Hyoga... –lágrimas rolaram por seu alvo rosto –Boa viagem. Estarei a sua espera._

–_Escreverei sempre que puder –aproximou-se e tomou-lhe os lábios com carinho, sem se importar se podiam ser vistos ou não –Até logo –disse antes de entrar no portão de embarque._

–_Até logo –murmurou, a foto entre as mãos, mais lágrimas rolaram._

Shun sentiu seus olhos encherem d'água ao lembrar-se da despedida. Guardou a caixa de volta no guarda-roupa e olhou ao redor.A chuva caia sem trégua lá fora. A pequena casa encontrava-se vazia, tão vazia como nunca sentira antes.

"Seis meses. Seis longos meses sem ele aqui" –pensou enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, o corpo reclamando por uma bebida quente e por algum alimento, já que não saíra da cama o dia todo.

Chegara a receber muitas cartas e postais dele, avisando que estava tudo bem, que a situação na Aquariun russa estava melhorando, mas em nenhuma havia previsão de retorno.

Andou até a sala, a fome já saciada e uma caneca de chá fumegante em mãos. Ligou o som, onde acordes de uma música familiar começaram a soar. Sentou-se no sofá de tecido azul índigo e sorveu um bom gole de chá. Olhou para o relógio digital do DVD: 4:24 pm de um domingo chuvoso.

–Até o tempo parece demorar mais para passar –suspirou, sorvendo o último gole de chá.

Esticou-se para pegar sobre a mesa de centro um mangá que uma amiga de faculdade, louca por shoujo e yaoi, emprestara. De início relutara um pouco em aceitar o empréstimo, não se sentia à vontade lendo ou usando algo que pertencia à outra pessoa, mas a amiga insistira tanto que não teve como recusar.

Era um mangá yaoi, gênero que os garotos geralmente passam longe, embora muitos, por curiosidade talvez, peguem escondidos o de suas irmãs e leiam, e até gostem. A história girava em torno de um vampiro de elite que se apaixona perdidamente por um mortal, o único que não aparenta ter qualquer interesse nos encantos da criatura noturna. Nunca fora ligado a histórias com vampiros, porém gostara do mangá.

Lia tranqüilamente quando um barulho estridente chamou-lhe a atenção. Demorou alguns segundos até perceber que era a campainha. Caminhou a passos lentos até a porta, o coração disparado ao ver quem era.

–Hyoga!? –exclamou ao ver o loiro, completamente encharcado, à sua frente.

Sem dúvidas era ele. Apesar dos cabelos mais longos e da pele mais pálida era ele. Os mesmos olhos incrivelmente azuis, o mesmo rosto e exatamente o mesmo sorriso.

–Desculpe a demora –disse ele, o sotaque russo mais forte, os olhos percorrendo todo rosto de Shun. Estava mais lindo que nunca, se é que isso era possível. O corpo mais forte, mas ainda sim delicado, os cabelos na altura dos ombros, os olhos guardavam o mesmo brilho e pureza que tinham quando se conheceram.

Shun o olhava atônito. Parecia não acreditar no que via. Cedeu espaço para Hyoga entrar e fechou a porta, tornando a fitá-lo em seguida.

–E a Aquariun russa? –perguntou

–Finalmente resolvemos tudo por lá –disse o loiro lentamente, desacostumado a falar o idioma, largando as malas num canto e calçando os chinelos –Queria fazer uma...surpresa. Por isso não avisei que voltaria.

Algo pareceu fazer um "click" em Shun. Hyoga voltara. Finalmente Hyoga voltara. Não aguardou nem mais um segundo, abraçou-se a ele com toda força que tinha, nem se atentando ao fato dele estar ensopado pela chuva, a alcançou-lhe os lábios num beijo repleto se saudades.

Hyoga, por sua vez, retribuiu com todo ardor ao beijo. Como sentira falta daquele calor, daquele anjo de alma ardente, o único que conseguira quebrar a barreira de gelo e indiferença que erguera para proteger-se do mundo.

Separaram-se e por fim o virginiano reparou em como o aquariano estava molhado de chuva.

–Melhor tomar um bom banho –disse ele preocupado.

–Só vou se você vir junto –disse o loiro em tom manhoso –Agora que voltei não quero me separar de você um minuto sequer.

–Certo –sorriu –Só vou pegar as toalhas. Vá na frente ou congelará de frio aqui na sala.

–Acabei de voltar da Rússia, não virarei um picolé assim tão fácil –sorriu ao ver Shun rir de seu comentário –Mas como foi você quem pediu, eu vou na frente –disse já em direção ao banheiro.

Adentrou o quarto com o maior e mais doce sorriso que já dera, a felicidade emanava de cada poro de sua pele. Pegou duas toalhas felpudas no guarda-roupa e foi ao banheiro, onde Hyoga já ligara o chuveiro. O coração ficou acelerado ao ver o corpo másculo, inteiramente nu e encharcado de água quente, a uma distância tão curta, depois de meio ano de ausência.

Hyoga olhou para ele, um olhar repleto de malícia. Sentira-se um pouco sem-graça ao ser olhado com tanto fascínio, mas cada fibra de seu ser implorava para estar com o virginiano novamente.

–Vem, a água tá do jeito que você gosta –chamou-o em tom lascivo.

–Estou indo –sorriu Shun sem-jeito enquanto começava a despir-se.

O loiro sentiu sua respiração falhar ao ver o alvo e delineado corpo do virginiano entrar no pequeno box, arrepiando-se ao contato com a água.Tomou-lhe os lábios de súbito, os corpos colados imploravam por mais contato.

–Que saudades do seu beijo, do seu calor, do seu cheiro... –disse Hyoga ao separarem-se, a boca circundando o pescoço de Shun enquanto uma das mãos fechava-se sobre os mamilos rosados, o que arrancou um breve gemido do virginiano.

–Mal podia esperar a hora em que voltasse –sussurrou-lhe Shun ao ouvido, dando uma leve mordiscada no local.

–Shun... –ofegou o aquariano mirando o outro com intensidade –Juro que não nos separaremos mais...e como prova desse juramento e comemoração de nosso reencontro...quero te sentir dentro de mim.

–Heim? –perguntou surpreso com o pedido do loiro. Desde que tiveram sua primeira vez sempre fora Hyoga que o possuía. Claro que já imaginara o oposto e sempre tivera um certo desejo de saber como seria estar dentro do outro, porém nunca cogitara a possibilidade de realizá-lo.

–Quero pertencer inteiramente a você –disse o outro beijando-lhe carinhosamente.

–Está falando sério? –perguntou um pouco aturdido.

–Seríssimo –respondeu o russo, os braços em torno de sua cintura –O que me diz?

–Como poderia negar um pedido seu –sorriu Shun –Contudo... –prosseguiu, inseguro –não sei se consigo. Tenho medo de te machucar.

–Não há como você me machucar –disse Hyoga em tom carinhoso, acalmando o virginiano –Aposto que fará tudo maravilhosamente bem –tornou a beijá-lo, desejoso, os corpos molhados unindo-se, o fogo com que iniciaram as carícias retornando com mais intensidade.

Como fora pedido, era Shun quem estava sob o controle da situação. Encostou o loiro na parede fria do box, as mãos percorrendo todo peito do aquariano, que deliciava-se com o jeitinho possessivo que o virginiano o tocava.

Percorreu um caminho imaginário pelo corpo de Hyoga, a excitação de ambos já evidente, até chegar à virilha. Mordiscou de leve a parte interna das coxas do russo, que ofegou, ansioso pelo que viria a seguir.

Shun ergueu o rosto, o olhar, ainda repleto de uma luz incrivelmente bela, refletia desejo, luxúria, lascívia. Soltou um sorrisinho malicioso que nem mesmo sabia que possuía, o que fez o loiro sentir-se dominado, uma sensação nova que ao invés de deixá-lo apreensivo só serviu para excitá-lo mais. Um tanto hesitante, o virginiano deixou que toda sua boca envolvesse a ereção de Hyoga, que arqueou as costas e deixou um gemido escapar-lhe os lábios ao sentir aquela boca quente envolvendo seu sexo. Inconscientemente, pôs a mão entre as úmidas madeixas esverdeadas, como se pedisse para que prosseguisse.

Com o tempo Shun criara seu próprio ritmo, sugando o membro numa seqüência cadenciada, fazendo Hyoga quase ir à loucura, nenhum pensamento com nexo vinha-lhe à mente, só queria que todo aquele prazer não se extinguisse ainda. Ofegava, seu coração acelerado, gemidos ininterruptos saíam de sua boca e um calor espalhava-se por todo seu corpo juntamente com tremores que indicavam que o orgasmo não tardava a chegar.

–Shun...ahh... –disse entre gemidos –Eu...tô...quase...não...quero...que acabe... ahhh...agora...

Prontamente Shun parou o que fazia, deixando Hyoga com o corpo dolorosamente perto do clímax.

–Vamos pro quarto... –ofegou o virginiano, seu sexo latejando de excitação –Ficaremos mais confortáveis lá...

–Certo... –concordou o aquariano.

Secaram-se de forma rápida e foram aos beijos para o quarto. Hyoga deitou-se de costas na cama, lançando um olhar lascivo a Shun, que abria a gaveta de cômoda. Tirou de lá um tubinho de tampa verde, espalhando uma porção em seu indicador.

–Quer mesmo...? –perguntou, colocando-se entre as pernas de Hyoga.

–É o que mais quero –respondeu o loiro, um leve incômodo surgindo ao sentir o dedo em sua entrada.

Colocou outro, para prepará-lo melhor, o corpo de Hyoga opondo menor resistência. O aquariano gemeu, ao sentir-se tocado no ponto sensível. Tirando os dedos, Shun começou a penetrá-lo, inseguro a princípio, porém sentindo um prazer indescritível ao sentir-se envolvido por aquele corpo apertado.

Hyoga fechou os olhos, uma dorzinha aguda invadindo-o, o prazer, entretanto, surgia na mesma intensidade.Entrelaçou sua mão na de Shun e empurrou-se para baixo, incentivando o outro a continuar.

As estocadas se iniciaram lentas, ambos aproveitando ao máximo as sensações proporcionadas pela inversão de papéis. Os corações batiam juntos, acelerados, os gemidos aumentavam gradativamente. Os longos dedos de Shun fecharam-se sobre a ereção de Hyoga, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo acelerado que entrava e saia de seu corpo.

Os corpos contorceram-se como um só, o prazer atingindo seu ápice. Shun, com um grito rouco, deixara sua semente dentro do aquariano, ao mesmo tempo em que o russo melecara os dedos e barriga do japonês. Uma sensação de bem estar e totalidade invadia cada poro de seus corpos.

Exausto, Shun deixou-se cair sobre Hyoga, um beijo repleto de ternura foi trocado. Com um pouco de dificuldade, o loiro puxou as cobertas sobre eles.

–Fiz certo? –perguntou Shun , os olhos pesados de sono, um sorriso doce no delicado e belo rosto.

–Melhor impossível –sorriu o loiro tirando os fios verdes dos olhos do virginiano.

–Estávamos com saudades, não é Hyo-chan? –perguntou Shun que estendera a mão para alcançar o patinho amarelo em cima do criado-mudo, de costas para eles.

–Também estava –disse o aquariano envolvendo Shun, que abraçava o patinho de pelúcia –Mas juro que não vou a lugar algum sem você –beijou-lhe a testa com carinho –Te amo.

–Também te amo, muito –os olhos do virginiano encontravam-se quase fechados.

Aninharam-se um no outro e adormeceram. Abraçados, como se nunca tivessem se separado. Seus corpos poderiam até se distanciar, mas suas almas permaneceriam juntas. Para sempre e sempre.

**Owari!

* * *

**

**Comentários da autora:** _EU CONSEGUI! REALMENTE CONSEGUI!!! Depois de tanto tempo finalmente tornei a escrever uma HxS! Juro que na hora em que vi o tópico do 2º challenge eu gelei de medo. Hyoga x Shun era um casal com o qual não escrevia há tanto tempo. Fora citações e aparições nas minhas fics Milo x Kamus não escrevia mais nada exclusivamente deles._

_Temo ter descaracterizado-os._

_A idéia desse A. U. já surgira há um tempinho, ela apenas foi adaptada para o challenge. Foi um parto, mas enfim o conluí XD._

_O Shunzinho ficou bem decidido nessa fic. Afinal ele já tem 18 anos e o imagino bem maduro e decidido longe do irmão, que o impede de ser independente. O Hyoga, por ser mais frio e reservado, acabou um tanto tímido._

_Quem gostou do retorno do Hyo-chan? Agora que também tenho o meu não poderia simplesmente deixá-lo de fora. Presença mais que especial nos challenges da comunidade Hyoga x Shun Yaoi _

_Precisei citar meus casais preferidos nessa fic: Milo x Kamus, Mu x Shaka e Dite x Mask. Se eles não aparecessem, não seria uma fic minha e pronto._

_Sobre o vício do Kamus em pudim de chocolate, que leu minha fic "Desastres no Dia dos Namorados" (que por sinal tem um pouco de HxS) sabe que fui eu mesma que o criei orgulhosa._

_O lemon foi a parte mais trabalhosa e difícil. Se não fosse por ele a fic já estaria pronta no dia 29/08. Escrevi até então 2 lemons HxS, publiquei apenas 1, e na minha 3ª vez tive de fazer o Shun seme. Não acho que foi dos meus melhores lemons, mas valeu pela experiência. Imagino que o Shun como seme é mais decidido...até mais fogoso XDD._

_O resto, serão vocês leitores quem julgarão. Se ficou bom, ruim, regular, péssimo, etc._

_Só sei que tô feliz por ter conseguido escrever com esse casal que amo tanto, apesar de ainda não acreditar que essa fic ganhou mesmo o challenge. _

_Melhor parar por aqui, já falei demais, né?_

_Kissus _

_Scorpius no Mila /Mi-chan/ _

_PS: Ahhh os nomes dos livros que o Shun e o Hyoga citam, e etc foram todos de minha autoria. Ficaram bem legais, né?? Já o templo Jishu existe de verdade e a lenda também é verdadeira(tão pensando o que?? Mangá também é cultura XDD)._


End file.
